


A Sundrenched Start

by Jagged1



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagged1/pseuds/Jagged1
Summary: He couldn’t say he’d been expecting it, but it wasn’t exactly a surprise either. If anything, it was probably inevitable.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	A Sundrenched Start

**Author's Note:**

> I started this, ooh boy, maybe sometime in 2010? Found it again and slapped an ending on, so if you feel the tone changes dramatically in the middle of this, that's why.

Doumeki was used to waiting for Watanuki. No matter the circumstances, he would always wait for Watanuki. So when he approached Doumeki with another job, he easily agreed to the condition that he was to stay in the designated spot until Watanuki returned from wherever he disappeared to.

Three hours wasn’t that bad of a wait. He’d waited longer before. This was the first time that he had to wait in the middle of the day though.

Watanuki suddenly reappeared as he was apt to do, ranting and raving and surreptitiously dusting his clothes off all at once. He turned abruptly, mouth open and ready to spout some inane command, when his expression changed to one of curiosity, disbelief, and a smattering of concern. “Are you sunburned?”

He shrugged. He didn’t feel like he was sunburned anywhere. He had tanned enough that it wasn’t much of a concern anymore.

Watanuki peered closely at Doumeki’s face. “You are!” He pointed at him and came quite close to accidentally jabbing him. “Right across your nose!”

Doumeki gingerly touched the tip and felt the heat and slight pain that came with the pressure. “Oh.”

“What ‘oh’?! You have to take of it right away! Let me guess, you don’t have any aloe, do you?”

In fact, he did have some at the temple, but he doubted Watanuki would believe him, much less hear him. He was already rushing off in the direction of his apartment, clearly expecting Doumeki to follow.

“…what you put your mother through!”

He merely raised an eyebrow at the trailing statement as Watanuki unlocked the door. He was quickly ushered inside with a snapped “Don’t touch anything!” 

Watanuki stalked off towards the kitchen and reappeared with an aloe leaf and knife in his hands. “Stay still!” Within seconds the leaf was skinned and the flesh pressed against Doumeki’s nose.

He gave Watanuki a look before the twitchy boy drew his hand back in a flash. “N-now take care of it yourself!” He fled into the kitchen, knife in hand and a flush across his face.

Doumeki raised his hand, holding the aloe in place. That was unexpected. Both Watanuki’s blatant care and the plant itself. He followed him into the kitchen and found him at the sink washing the knife. On the windowsill there was a small variety of plants he recognized as having medicinal properties. That made sense with all Watanuki had gone through. He leaned against the table, waiting for Watanuki to finish. Once he set the knife down, Doumeki called out, “Oi.”

Watanuki jumped and flailed around, pointing at him. “Don’t do that! And I told you to stay! Why don’t you ever listen?!”

He ignored him and pushed himself up, coming closer towards Watanuki. The flush was back on his face and he wanted a better look. The sunlight coming through the window was nice, but the backlighting was hiding the details.

Watanuki tried to back up, only to hit the edge of the counter. “W-what do you think you’re doing?” he tried to sound indignant, but his voice cracked. 

Doumeki couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face. “Just finally seeing what your face looks like when you say things like that."

Watanuki went even redder and turned his face away, covering it with a hand. “Idiot, what are you even saying?!” He reached out to shove Doumeki away, but felt his wrist being grabbed. He flicked his eyes back towards him, but kept his head turned away and hand still partially shielding it.

He dropped Watanuki’s wrist and reached for the one hiding his face. Watanuki appeared to have frozen in shock, which suited his purposes. He drew it away and moved to turn his face back towards him fully. “Cute.” While Watanuki was spluttering, he took his own hand away from his face, dropping the aloe into the sink, before quickly wiping any remaining residue off his face and hand. He pressed closer, cupping Watanuki’s face with his hands, and kissed him on his nose, unsure if a normal kiss would work with how much Watanuki’s mouth was moving.

Watanuki immediately cut off with a quiet shrill. “Doumeki-“

Not one to waste an opportunity, Doumeki immediately gave him a proper kiss, before pulling back slightly. “Watanuki.”

That breathed some life back into him. His hands went up and grabbed onto Doumeki’s wrists. “You can’t just-!”

“Are you saying you don’t want this?”

Watanuki made a strangled noise, hands tightening their grip on him. “No, but-“

“Then I’m tired of waiting. I’ll keep waiting, but I’m tired of it. Aren’t you?”

“Yes, but-“

Doumeki didn’t give him a chance to continue, kissing him again. He felt Watanuki tensing for a moment before his whole body relaxed and he finally started kissing back. He had tried not think about what it would take to get here, what it would be like. This? This was worth the wait.


End file.
